


Да, злой повелитель!

by MSIEEG



Series: Злой повелитель [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Heavy Petting, Kissing, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSIEEG/pseuds/MSIEEG
Summary: Он вламывается в её квартиру, чтобы в очередной раз похитить.У неё другие планы на собственный выходной.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: Злой повелитель [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Да, злой повелитель!

**Author's Note:**

> Ура, у меня получилось сделать во-первых мини, а во-вторых PWP. Я уж думала, никогда не получится.  
> Это мой маленький стилистический эксперимент. По-правде, я экспериментировала здесь со всем, с чем только можно.

– Нет, Мегамозг! – она рычит, зло, разъярённо и через секунду он уворачивается от брошенного в него предмета, который разбивается о стену позади него, разбрызгивая горячие капли.

Он поворачивается к ней и приподнимает бровь: чашка?

– Даже не думай, Мегамозг!

Ему приходится пригибать голову от тяжёлого белого чайника и прикрыться плащом от осколков и брызг кипятка.

– Проваливай отсюда сейчас же, или я за себя не отвечаю!

В него летит диванная подушка и он легко отбивает её рукой, начиная хохотать.

– Серьёзно, мисс Ричи? Попробуйте плюшевого мишку!

– У меня сегодня выходной! Выходной! – рявкает она, обходит диван и швыряет в него длинный зонтик с острым набалдашником, будто гарпун.

Откуда у неё там зонтик? Он легко хватает его на лету и ставит у входной двери. Это, определённо, его любимая часть. Похищать её всегда так увлекательно, хотя она редко позволяет себе проявлять недовольство так явно и уж точно почти никогда не сопротивляется, по крайней мере, до того, как начнётся демонстрация злого плана. Она всегда была слишком любопытна, чтобы пропустить это.

– Уже лучше! – хвалит он. – Но недостаточно смертоносно.

Она озирается по сторонам. У неё в квартире нет достаточно смертоносных вещей. Её взгляд падает на книги на полке, пока она пятится от него, а он неспешно подступает ближе и, поморщившись, она отворачивается. Правильно. Только не книги.

– Идеи кончились?

Она хватает пресс-папье и целится в его голову. Оглянувшись, он успевает заметить, что тяжёлая скульптура оставляет вмятину на стене. Молодец.

– Я целый день вчера ползала по вентиляционным ходам заброшенного завода «Копф индастриз» ради журналистского расследования, которое мне даже не разрешили дать в эфир, дышала пылью, грязью, отгоняла крыс, собирала фотографирующую аппаратуру и разоблачила заговор на полтора миллиона долларов, украденных из бюджета, а потом спорила с копами, что они обязаны принять мои доказательства, я устала, чёрт возьми, и хочу отдохнуть, а не висеть над крокодиловой ямой!

– Меня не интересует, как прошёл ваш день! – певуче проговаривает Мегамозг и почти танцуя уворачивается от лампы со стеклянным абажуром.

– Меня не интересует, что ты планируешь сегодня, сегодня я буду отдыхать! От-ды-хать! Понятно?!

Она, наконец, добирается до кухни, где гораздо больше опасных предметов. Он радостно улыбается, когда в него начинают лететь ложки, вилки, просто прикрывается от них плащом... О да, наконец, она добралась до ножей.

– Нет, Мегамозг!

Она швыряет в него первый нож и он легко ловит его, зловеще улыбаясь, а потом небрежно бросает на пол.

– Убирайся, Мегамозг!

Второй нож точно так же служит для демонстрации его потрясающей ловкости, хотя он уже на один шаг ближе.

– Никаких злодейских планов на сегодня, Мегамозг!

От третьего ножа приходится уворачиваться, потому что она уже слишком близко. Несколько резких шагов, она успевает схватить четвёртый нож. Ошибка оставить самый длинный и неудобный напоследок, таким невозможно сделать замах с короткого расстояния. Совершенно не опасно, как бы угрожающе это ни выглядело.

Он не стал бы трогать её, по крайней мере, так, но она показывает свою опасность и готовность полоснуть его, ему это так сильно нравится, что он не задумываясь хватает её за запястья и притягивает к себе, заставив резко выдохнуть, когда её грудная клетка ударяется об его, вызывая приятные ощущения. Нож падает на пол.

– Итак, вы в моей власти, мисс Ричи, – самодовольно шепчет он, пытаясь угрожающе нависать над ней.

Надо было надеть обувь с большей платформой, чтобы быть выше её. Кто же знал что сегодняшнее похищение окажется настолько увлекательным? По крайней мере, он не надел плащ и перчатки с шипами и это позволяет ему держать её настолько близко.

– Браво, мисс Ричи, – с удовольствием хвалит её он. – Вы просто великолепны. Почему бы вам не попытаться меня пнуть прямо сейчас?

Он слышит её дыхание и его радует, что оно достаточно частое, если подключить фантазию, можно подумать, что это испуганное дыхание. В любом случае, разгневанное дыхание тоже отлично.

– Обойдёшься, мазохист, – сердито шипит она и отводит глаза, пытаясь отвернуться от него.

Она ещё раз дёргается в его руках, а потом внезапно расслабляется, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и смотрит на него со своим типичным «мисс-невозмутимая-репортёрша» лицом, которое настолько резко контрастирует с недавним выражением ярости, что сбивает с толку.

– Эй! – он возмущённо поднимает её руки выше. – Это что, всё?

– Всё, Мегамозг, ты загнал меня в угол, давай поскорее покончим этим и я не собираюсь приносить тебе удовольствие.

– Но вы могли бы попытаться меня оттолкнуть.

– Нет, – отвечает она равнодушно, отвернувшись.

Он чувствует, что она не такая уж спокойная, потому что её сердце всё ещё колотится.

– Как насчёт ударить меня?

– Нет.

– Царапать?

– Нет.

– У вас есть редкая, потрясающая, соблазнительная возможность укусить меня за мой прекрасный нос.

Она фыркает, бросает на него короткий взгляд, а потом начинает смеяться. Это звучит очень приятно, особенно с учётом, что она подрагивает от смеха в его цепких руках, так близко от него, всё ещё упираясь в него грудью. Хотя, конечно, смех это не та реакция, которая ему от неё нужна. Наверное. Возможно. Ох.

– Что? – он старается выглядеть обиженным, но не может перестать думать о том, что её грудь трётся об него и, если бы она только тоже это заметила, было бы очень неловко.

– Ох, когда я назвала тебя мазохистом, я не имела в виду, что ты настолько...

Он её не слушает, не выдержав, наклоняется к ней и шепчет в её аккуратное, маленькое ушко.

– Это будет номер два мой самый любимый звук, сразу же после вашего крика.

Она выгибается в тщетной попытке отстраниться и смотрит ему в глаза, недовольно сощурившись.

– Не дождёшься, – цедит сквозь зубы она.

– Да? Я только что слышал ваш смех, мне нравится.

– Больше этого не повторится.

– Ну нет, мисс Ричи, не надо было бросать мне вызов, я заставлю вас смеяться.

Она вздыхает, закатывает глаза.

– У тебя не получится.

– Я знаю безотказный способ.

– Ничего ты не знаешь, все твои планы проваливаются.

– Щекотка! – он самодовольно улыбается.

– Нет! – она резко вскрикивает и даже дёргается, ему кажется, что в её глазах мелькает страх, несколько секунд он тратит, чтобы понять, притворяется ли она, но так и не приходит к однозначному выводу.

– Да! – он демонстрирует ей свой самый хищный оскал.

– Не смей меня щекотать, ты... – яростно шипит она, а потом видит выражение его лица и глаза её расширяются, теперь она действительно испугана. – О нет. Нет-нет-нет, я не это имела в виду, я не пытаюсь тебе это запретить и не бросаю вызов, нет...

Он перехватывает оба её запястья одной рукой, а потом, всё так же самодовольно улыбаясь, опускает вторую к её рёбрам и касается её. Что он делает?

– Нет! – она вскрикивает и пытается отшатнуться, но её бёдра упираются в столешницу, а он долго и оценивающе изучает её лицо.

– Нет, мисс Ричи? – уточняет он у неё низким, угрожающим голосом.

Она понимает, что правильного ответа нет. Закусывает губу и отворачивается.

– Нет это значит, что у тебя ничего не получится, щекочи сколько хочешь, я не пикну. Надеюсь, это продлится достаточно долго, чтобы я совсем заскучала.

Он опять наклоняется к её уху, потому что оно слишком манит его.

– Спасибо за разрешение, мисс Ричи. Не думайте, что ваша жалкая попытка манипуляции вам помогла.

Он отпускает её руки в надежде, что она попытается бороться с ним, потому что внезапная перспектива вот так трогать её слишком ошеломляет и он не отказался бы вернуться на шаг назад. Но она ничего не делает и он не может уронить своё достоинство и уступить ей. По крайней мере, она не смотрит ему в глаза.

Он протягивает руки.

И касается её.

И тут же отдёргивает, потому что это кажется ему слишком...

Она поворачивает голову, смотрит ему в глаза и он видит её облегчение. Так не пойдёт.

Он возвращает руки, касается примерно где-то под рёбрами кончиками пальцев и медленно начинает перебирать ими. Она напрягается. Когда он начинает водить смелее, он чувствует, как её живот непроизвольно дёргается под его скользящим прикосновением, она, всхлипнув, приоткрывает рот, ловит его взгляд, захлопывает рот, краснеет и отворачивается. Потрясающая реакция. Она поднимает руки и пытается его ударить или оттолкнуть, но её тычки слабые и совсем не уверенные.

Он начинает двигаться смелее. Он чувствует азарт... И что-то ещё.

Она перестаёт вздрагивать на третьем заходе и ему приходится переместить руки ей на бока. Там тоже есть чувствительные места. Она тяжело дышит. Он увлечённо проводит пальцами по её спине. Возвращает на живот. Снова чувствует, как тот дёргается под его пальцами, слышит, как она дышит.

Вздрагивает.

Дышит.

Его сердце бьётся быстрее, а дыхание перехватывает каждый раз, как её тело выдаёт новую реакцию.

Она вздрагивает в его руках, вздрагивает. Вздрагивает. Она больше не пытается бить его по рукам, она обмякает.

Её тело выгибается.

Она запрокидывает голову назад, обнажая шею.

Её дыхание прерывистое, сбивчивое, взволнованное. Она судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Как если бы она была напугана, до жути, до дрожи, до крика, так, как он всегда хотел. Но она не напугана.

Она приоткрывает рот, закусывает губу. Её пальцы обхватывают его за запястья, но она упирается недостаточно сильно, чтобы оттолкнуть, словно ей это нужно чтобы удержаться, чтобы не упасть.

Звук её дыхания сводит с ума, её сердце колотится так, что это чувствуется сквозь одежду. Он чувствует, что его сердце бьётся ещё быстрее. Он не совсем понимает, что происходит, но в этом есть что-то неправильное и что-то настолько увлекательное, что он не может остановиться.

Он только крепче прижимает её, его длинные пальцы скользят по её талии, невесомое прикосновение, один, второй, третий, как паучьими ножками бегают по её коже через одежду, по бокам, под рёбрами, по животу, щекотят, щекотят. Кричи.

Её дыхание. Боже. Она всхлипывает. Она изо всех сил старается держаться. Зачем? Он уже знает, как её тело реагирует на щекотку. Не стесняйся, Роксана, смейся. Смейся или кричи.

Она снова откидывает голову. Её глаза закатываются, закрываются. Её покрасневшие губы распахнуты.

Вместо крика она стонет в его руках. Издаёт глубокий, тяжёлый стон, выдыхая его имя, с ударением на последнюю гласную. Протяжно.

– Мегамо-озг.

Боже.

Стонет.

Словно электрический разряд пронзает его тело, его губы, грудь, кончики пальцев. Его дыхание перехватывает.

Это самый волшебный звук, который он слышал. Лучше крика, лучше смеха, лучше. Звук, от которого нити тока бегут по его коже. Звук, от которого его сердце ухает вниз. Стон Роксаны. Тяжёлый, хриплый. Его имя на её губах, его имя, срывающееся стоном. Он хочет слышать его ещё. Ещё. Ещё.

Не просто стон. Стон удовольствия. Из её уст.

Он понимает, что происходит и это ошеломляет его, как удар.

Он хочет целовать её. Эти губы. Эту шею. Боже.

Его пальцы скользят с её живота, боков, на спину, поднимаются вверх по позвоночнику, он перестаёт щекотать и просто прижимает её к себе, она выгибается в его руках, выгибается под его пальцами, тяжело дышит.

Она открывает глаза, они встречаются взглядами. Она видит его выражение лица, видит, как он смотрит на её губы, как его глаза беспокойно, взволнованно перебегают по её раскрасневшемуся лицу вверх, к глазам, и снова вниз, к губам.

Она не отстраняется. Её дыхание такое же прерывистое. Её сердце так же колотится. Её глаза, распахнутые, тёмные, пронзительно смотрят на него. Это не страх. Не похоже на страх. Она бы закричала? Закричала? Она облизывает губы и оставляет их приоткрытыми. Она видит, как он на них смотрит. Она видит...

Она наклоняется вперёд.

Он не верит своему счастью, не верит. Этого не может быть.

Он хочет целовать эти губы, целовать.

Его пальцы скользят по её спине, а она не вырывается, не отталкивает, не бьёт его по рукам, не кричит. Она мягко кладёт ладони ему на плечи.

Он хочет...

Ещё один стон, Роксана, пожалуйста.

Её дыхание касается его губ. Прерывистое, частое.

Он почти стонет сам, чтобы сдержать себя, чтобы не наклониться к ней, чтобы не впиться жадно в её губы раньше, чем она сама коснётся его. Нет. Только если она сама захочет коснуться его. Пожалуйста, Роксана. Поцелуй.

Её взгляд такой же помутнённый. Она закрывает глаза. Она не отстраняется, только тяжело, взволнованно дышит. Неужели она хочет, чтобы он поцеловал её первым? Она хочет? Она согласна? Да?

Что если нет? Что если это просто... Щекотка? Что если она сама не понимает, как звучит её дыхание, её стон? Как это выглядит? Что если она оттолкнёт его, как только он остановится? Что если она оттолкнёт его, как только он сделает нечто большее, чем просто будет щекотать её? Как только он прижмёт её к себе? Как только он поцелует её?

Он тянется к ней, его пальцы снова начинают щекотать её спину вдоль позвоночника, нежно, плавно.

Пожалуйста, Роксана.

Она выгибается, её губы снова безопасно далеко. Не безопасно. Её горло. Её обнажённое горло почти под его губами. Он чувствует её дурманящий запах. Он хочет коснуться её.

Она стонет.

Боже, она снова стонет и выгнув спину, прижимается к нему бёдрами, и в этот раз это звучит ещё более откровенно, ещё более дурманяще.

Он чувствует, как пальцы его слабеют от разгорающегося в теле жара. Он чувствует, как теряет способность мыслить.

Роксана... Он шепчет.

– Роксана... Роксана... Роксана...

Она не кричит, не отталкивает его. Её дыхание снова сбивается, она всхлипывает и прижимается к нему. Зачем? Её руки держат его за плечи, она не отталкивает его, не отталкивает. Её шея так близко.

Это невыносимо.

Он целует её кожу. Нежно, невесомо. Если она захочет отстраниться, она отстранится. Она не хочет? Она не вздрагивает, почувствовав его поцелуй, не отстраняется, дышит так же часто. У неё такая восхитительная кожа... Он целует её шею, под подбородком, под ухом. Роксана...

Она поворачивает голову, их губы встречаются.

Это похоже на взрыв.

Её губы такие мягкие.

Её руки обвивают его шею, хватают его за голову, притягивают, ближе, теснее, он чувствует её пальцы на своей коже, тёплые, неожиданно сильные, её губы впиваются в него. Она стонет ему в рот, но теперь по-другому стонет, удовлетворённо, сладко, долго, не сдерживаясь. Её стон уходит вглубь него, разливает жар в груди, новой волной электрического разряда бежит по его телу, делая его губы такими чувствительными, делая его пальцы слабыми, вызывая ноющую, сладкую, волшебную боль внизу живота.

Он не уверен, сойдёт ли он с ума от этого или уже сошёл.

Она стонет в его рот, её губы властно терзают его, её зубы прикусывают его, она прижимает его к себе, ещё, ещё, в его рот скользит её язык и он ошеломлённо замирает, разве может это ощущение стать ещё чудесней? Её язык настойчиво гладит его язык, заставляя отвечать, заставляя скользить по ней, извивается, касается его зубов, проводит по нёбу, трёт его, вызывая дрожь удовольствия, снова возвращается к языку. Он не может дышать, он рычит ей в рот, он выталкивает её язык, хватает воздух, хватает её губы, жадно втягивая в себя, снова рычит, снова хватает воздух, губы, воздух.

Он обвивает её талию, он прижимает её к себе, теснее, ближе, он хочет чувствовать её тело, бёдра к бёдрам, грудь к груди, губы к губам.

Роксана!

Она отпускает его губы, она выгибается в его руках, она запрокидывает голову, всхлипывает, пытаясь отдышаться, и он тут же снова начинает целовать её шею, но теперь, жадно, страстно, постанывая, он не может насытиться, он не может остановиться. Его пальцы скользят по её позвоночнику, прижимают её к себе, отпускают, снова скользят.

– Боже, – стонет она. – Мегамозг! Боже...

Он целует её, жадно вдыхая её запах, целует.

Она стонет.

Она не отталкивает его.

Она стонет его имя. В его руках. Он не может в это поверить. Но всё равно целует её. Если он навсегда сошёл с ума, пусть. Она выгибается в его руках. Она стонет. Это он заставил её так стонать. Это он заставил её так дышать. Это его обнимают её руки. Это к нему прижимаются её бёдра. Это он.

Он опускает руки на её талию, ниже, она трётся об него. Он притягивает её к себе и она выгибается, подставляя шею.

Он заставляет себя оторваться от неё и его губы сладко ноют, его голова кружится.

– Роксана, – зовёт он. – Роксана...

Она открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Боже, что это за взгляд. Он готов утонуть в этих глазах. Он почти забыл, что хотел сказать. Он хотел?

Её припухшие губы маняще приоткрыты. Приоткрыты для него. Она облизывает их языком.

О не помнит, что хотел сказать. Он хочет только целовать её. Прижимать к себе. Втянуть её язык в свой рот. Снова заставить стонать. Стонать его имя от удовольствия. Ещё и ещё. Не просто стонать. Кричать. Кричать его имя. В экстазе.

Он сильнее притягивает её к себе. Он чувствует её пальцы на своей голове. Её глаза жадно смотрят на его губы. Он сошёл с ума, она сошла с ума, это неважно.

– Роксана, – хрипло шепчет он. – Роксана, ты хочешь меня?

Она трётся об него, закусив губу, её глаза встречаются с его глазами, она тяжело дышит, она дрожит.

– Роксана, – он не двигается с места, он заставляет свои руки замереть на её бёдрах, он заставляет свой голос не дрожать. – Ты хочешь?

– Да, – тихо выдыхает она.

– Назови меня по имени, – просит он.

– Да, Мегамозг, – она тянется к нему.

Он обожает, как его имя звучит на её губах. Он снова гладит руками её спину, он тянется к её губам.

– Ещё раз, – выдыхает он в её губы и проводит пальцами так, как он делал в прошлый раз перед тем, как она стонала.

– Да, Мегамозг, да! – она выгибается и почти кричит его имя.

Это оглушает его. Это так же сладко, как он себе представлял. Это слаще.

– Ещё раз, – он целует её под подбородком, целует шею, втягивает в себя её кожу, проводит языком, целует.

– Да, Мегамозг, – она стонет, она прижимает его к себе, она трётся об него, он чувствует её.

Он находит пальцами края её юбки, он задирает ткань, он кладёт ладони на её обнажённые бёдра, он скользит пальцами по её коже вверх и проводит по низу живота, под пупком, заставляя её тело вздрагивать.

– Ещё раз, – выдыхает он в её ухо и целует, целует.

– Да, Мегамозг, – её жалобный всхлип.

У него кружится голова. Он хочет слышать эти слова. Только эти слова и её дыхание, её всхлипы, её стоны.

Он чувствует пальцами резинку её трусиков, отстраняется и, ухмыляясь, так, чтоб она видела выражение его лица, его пронзительный, пожирающий её взгляд, скользит под трусики, трогая кожу.

– Хочешь? – спрашивает он, глядя в её глаза.

– Да, – жалобно, тонко шепчет она в его губы, но он не позволяет себя поцеловать в этот раз, снова прижавшись к её уху.

– Да что?

Властным жестом он хватает полушария её ягодиц и резко прижимает её к себе, хрипло выдыхая воздух в её ухо.

– Да, Мегамозг! – вскрикивает она, запрокинув голову.

– Роксана... – стонет он ей на ухо, и она снова вздрагивает, снова выгибается.

Он хватает её трусики и резко сдирает их вниз, отпускает, чувствует, как она перешагивает их, и снова хватает её за бёдра и прижимает к себе.

Она поворачивает голову, пытаясь поймать его губы. Он целует её щёку, её скулу, её шею. Она всхлипывает и пытается направлять его голову, чтобы поцеловать его, её пальцы крепко держат его затылок и тянут к себе, её губы тщетно скользят по его коже, подбородку, щеке, пока он уворачивается, он ждёт, когда она откроет глаза, чтобы увидеть его полный превосходства взгляд, и она открывает глаза.

– Что ты хочешь? – спрашивает он у неё, его губы кривятся в ухмылке.

– Тебя, – выдыхает она, подаваясь вперёд.

Он снова отстраняется и берёт её за запястья, отрывает от себя, не позволяя притягивать назад и она жалобно хнычет, хватая ртом воздух.

– Тебя что? – настойчиво требует он, глядя в её глаза.

– Тебя, Мегамозг, – стонет она и видит, как он улыбается, как вспыхивают его глаза лихорадочным блеском.

Он наклоняется к ней и касается её губ, мягких, сладких.

– Попроси меня об этом, – шепчет он, играя с её губами и медленно проводит языком по её губе, а потом нежно прикусывает её и ласкает языком, удерживая между зубами, а потом отпускает и смотрит на неё.

Её глаза сверкают. Она молчит, только быстро дышит, перехватывает рукой его запястье, резко дёргает вниз и он ошеломлённо вздыхает, когда его пальцы касаются её там, когда она толкает его руку и он ощущает влагу и мягкость, и что-то влажное обволакивает его палец, он чувствует шарик её клитора и набухшие губы, она трётся об него и долго, протяжно, с удовольствием стонет, запрокинув голову, держит его крепко и снова толкает к себе, и двигает бёдрами к нему, и стонет, и ему приходится опереть её на столешницу, чтобы они могли продолжать стоять на ногах.

Он напрягается и с усилием почти отстраняется, он хочет толкнуть пальцы в неё, но обхватывает её второй рукой и блокирует её движения, не позволяя тереться о его пальцы снова.

– Проси, – приказывает он и прижимает к ней руку, не давая шевелиться. – Роксана! Проси меня.

Она дёргается. Он держит её крепко и смотрит в её глаза, он знает, что его взгляд стал жёстким. Он хочет целовать её, он хочет нанизывать её на свои пальцы, он хочет слышать её стоны, её крик, то, как она будет, задыхаясь от удовольствия, выдыхать его имя, снова, снова, снова. Но ему нужно. Ему нужно, чтобы она это сказала. Ему нужно, чтобы она говорила ему "да", снова и снова.

– Проси.

– Мегамозг, – жалобно стонет она и дёргается, чтобы потереться об него. – Я хочу тебя, Мегамозг... Пожалуйста, Мегамозг... Пожалуйста, Мегамозг, сделай это...

Восхитительно.

– Сделать это? – он шевелит рукой, толкнувшись глубже, чувствуя, как её складки обхватывают его палец и медленно трёт там же вторым пальцем, от клитора вглубь.

– Да! – она вскрикивает, вцепившись в его плечи.

– Да что? – он резко толкает в неё пальцы, она запрокидывает голову, впившись в его плечи ногтями.

– Да, Мегамозг! – она кричит и двигает бёдрами, бесстыдно насаживаясь на него. – Да, Мегамозг, да, Мегамозг, да!

Его охватывает восторг, и яростное возбуждение, он толкает пальцы в неё, чувствуя, какая она тесная, влажная и горячая, он целует её шею, он выдыхает в её ухо, усиливая движение:

– Ещё.

– Да, Мегамозг, пожалуйста, Мегамозг, да, ещё, Мегамозг, пожалуйста, да!

Она извивается в его руках, она трётся об него, она кричит, запрокидывая голову, подставляя поцелуям шею, кричит его имя, насаживается на его пальцы, он прижимает её одной рукой, она обхватывает его ногой, откидывается в его объятьях и кричит, кричит, заставляя его двигать рукой сильнее, и он двигает.

– Кричи для меня, – шепчет он, она и так кричит, насаживаясь на него, сбивается, всхлипывает, стонет, снова кричит.

– Мегамозг... Мегамозг, да! Мегамозг, ещё! Ещё, ещё, ещё, ещё!

– Ещё что? – он яростно, резко двигает рукой, толкаясь в неё до упора, ещё быстрее, прибавляет третий палец, вонзает в неё, с силой, жёстко, глубоко, она такая влажная, она такая тесная, он сходит сума от желания, от возбуждения, от удовольствия, которое вызывают в нём эти звуки.

– Мегамозг! – кричит она, запрокидывая голову, хватая его руками, притягивая к себе. – Мегамозг! Мегамоооозг! Мегамозг! Мегамооозг!

Она как будто забыла все остальные слова, и ему это нравится, она кричит для него, кричит его имя, кричит, ничего, кроме его имени, кричит для него, только для него, кричит...

– Роксана, – он почти задыхается от счастья, целуя её шею.

Она поворачивает голову, хватает его губы, громко, ритмично стонет в его рот, отпускает, снова хватает, выгибается, двигается, прижимается, насаживается на его пальцы.

– Роксана... – он целует её, прижимая одной рукой, двигая второй рукой, ритмично, быстро, жёстко, так, чтобы она стала ещё более громкой. – Роксана...

Она хватает его, она извивается в его руках, она кричит и целует его, кричит и целует, на каждый толчок новый вскрик, новый вздох, быстрее.

– Роксана, – он прижимается ртом к её уху и шепчет, касаясь губами, касаясь языком нежной кожи. – Моё имя... Кричи моё имя, когда кончишь. Кричи. Кричи для меня. Хорошо?

Он прижимается лбом к её лбу, он заглядывает в её сумасшедшие глаза и толкает ещё и ещё, с силой.

– Да?

– Да!

Она откидывает голову и он не успевает спросить «Да что?», она кричит для него, содрогаясь всем телом и он чувствует, как её стенки сжимаются, хватая его пальцы в своей пульсации, она кричит, кричит, кричит.

– Мегамо-озг!

Он делает ещё одно неуверенное движение, не зная, нужно ли продолжать, но она отталкивает его руку от себя и просто прижимается к нему, вцепившись в плечи, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, будоража дыханием, которое пытается восстановить, всхлипывая, вздрагивая, её губы касаются его кожи, но она не целует.

Он замирает, а потом осторожно кладёт руки ей на спину, нежно обнимая её, тянется к её волосам, поглаживая.

– Роксана? – шепчет он.

– Нам нужно делать это чаще, – устало выдыхает она.

– Сколько угодно, – он тянется к ней и целует её волосы. – Я могу делать это сколько угодно.

Их губы встречаются. Она целует его нежно, устало и тихо мурлычит в его рот, выдыхая последний стон удовольствия.

Восхитительно. Восхитительно. Восхитительно.

Он понимает, что не отпустит её. Никогда.

Он понимает, что сказал это вслух.

– Да, злой повелитель, – отвечает она.

**Author's Note:**

> Я специально использовала в тексте только местоимения, оставив личные имена для прямой речи, чтобы усилить эффект. И никаких заместительных.  
> Многочисленные повторения и упрощённое построение предложений, предложения из одного слова - чтобы усилить эффект.  
> Я никогда не пишу в настоящем времени, но только в этот раз и только ради того, чтобы усилить эффект.  
> По-моему, неплохо получилось.


End file.
